Too Much to Take
by beatrix
Summary: Bulma commits suicide... Does Vegeta care? Read on and find out. Please Review. (I'm no good at summaries) =)


August 2001

August 2001 

NOTE: Okay, some of you may have read this already… I posted this a year ago in ff.net, but I removed it for no reason at all… hehe… Now I'm gonna post it again! [^_^x] 

Oh yeah, I noticed that the story is _too _short. Sorry for that! One more thing is that Bulma is a little OOC… she would never commit suicide, right? I just wrote this a year ago just for fun... 

May 2000 

Author's notes: Ok, this is just my first time to write a fic. I hope you read it and then review… Please? Thank you. Oh yeah, if you have any suggestions on what I'm gonna write next, please include it in the review… 

[ ] – author's thoughts 

Dragonball Z belongs to its respective owners and not me. So don't sue! 

Too Much to Take 

It was another "fine" day in the Briefs house… no… it's mansion! As usual, Vegeta was training in the gravity room and Bulma was cooking breakfast. 

"Woman! I'm hungry!" 

"Coming, you baka!" 

Vegeta sat down and gobbled up ten platters of pancakes etc… Bulma watched as he ate like a pig. 

"Woman, your cooking sucks. It tastes bad all the time. I hate it!" 

"Then don't eat it! You have two hands! Cook for yourself!" 

"HEY WOMAN! Is that the right way to talk to the Prince of the Saiyajins? It's better for you to just shut the h*ll up or else – " 

"Or else what, baka? You'll blast me right now and kill me? You're the one who has to be thankful and show your appreciation! I feed you, I clothe you, I let you stay in my damn house. I really care for you and now you're telling me to shut the h*ll up?! I hate you!!!" Bulma shouted. 

"Is it my fault you care for me? Say what you want, woman. Hmmph." 

"This is all too much, Vegeta. What have I done to you to deserve all this?" Bulma demanded. 

"You show me your hideous face everyday and – " 

"Shut up! I hate you! I hate you!! I hate you!!!" Bulma didn't let him finish and ran bursting into tears to her room. 

Vegeta just smirked and smiled sadistically. [bad Vegeta, really bad] 

Bulma was sobbing loudly in her room. Of course, Vegeta could hear him, but would he care? 

"Vegeta, that was too much. If you only knew," Bulma whispered. "If you only knew how much I love and care for you. You're too damn cold and heartless. I really want to talk to you but you are too full of pride… I wish your pride wouldn't engulf you that much… I love you and keep on hoping everyday that you'll change…" [awww… poor Bulma-san] 

Oh yeah, Vegeta could definitely hear her crying from the gravity room… He even heard what she was whispering to herself and looked very surprised. 

"She said she loved me? But why?" asked Vegeta, looking puzzled. "I… what did I do? I just hurt her so badly. I really…… didn't… mean to… I'm sorry _Bulma_. If you only knew that… I…… love… you too…" [Veggie-chan's a softie even in a little way…] 

With these thoughts, he planned to make it up to Bulma. He would apologize to her even though it means giving up his pride… He'll do it later after his training. 

"I can't stand this anymore… First Yamcha, then that baka Vegeta. I love him too much… I just want too… DIE!" Bulma thought. "That's right… I want… to… die… a painful death… as painful as when the one you love so much doesn't love you back… I hate my life… I hate Vegeta… no… I'm deeply in love with him and he doesn't even care…" Bulma thought 

She went into the kitchen and opened the drawer slowly. It creaked. She took out a knife and prayed. 

"Kami, I'm sorry… please forgive me… My Vegeta… how I love you so much… Why is your attitude like that? Why do you despise me and hate me so much?! Maybe we are not really meant to be…" Bulma stabbed herself twice in the stomach… Blood flowed out and made its way to the white tiled floor… 

"I love you…" 

Vegeta suddenly stopped from his training. He felt something bad has happened. He ran out of the gravity room, destroying the door and eventually to the kitchen. His eyes became very wide and stare at the almost lifeless body on the pool of blood. 

"Woman! What did you do?! You're a fool!" Vegeta immediately carried Bulma in his arms and flew, not minding the roof. He turned SSJ2 and flew as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. He pushed his way through the entrance. 

"YOU! Nurse! Do something you fool! _My_ woman is dying!" 

Bulma was immediately taken to the Emergency Room… 

The doctor talked to Vegeta. "Sir, we're doing our best to save her but she lost too much blood. I'm sorry. She might not make it." 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WON'T MAKE IT DAMMIT! YOU STUPID PEOPLE! CAN'T YOU HEAL HER?!" 

Vegeta ran to the Emergency Room, pushing all the doctors and nurses who got in his way. 

"No, _Bulma_, you can't leave me… I… need you… I…… love… you… I'll do what I could to save you… Where are the magic beans when you need 'em?! DAMMIT!!!" 

Vegeta could feel Bulma's ki decreasing. He held Bulma's cold hands and some kind of a yellow glow was emitted. No, he wasn't going to kill her… He gave some of his SSJ strength to her… 

He felt Bulma's hands twitch… 

"She's alive…" he thought… 

"Vegeta? Are you there?" 

"Yes, _Bulma_, I'm right here by your side. Why did you try to kill yourself?! FOOL! _Don't make me worry_!" 

"You're worried? About me? Why? I thought you hated me although I love you…" 

"No, _Bulma_, _I love you_… with all my heart, with all my soul, with all _my pride_… I need you… to live…" 

"You too, Veggie-chan, I love you," she said in a soft voice… 

"Baka, don't call me that…" Vegeta said gently. 

--- end --- 


End file.
